


仲日

by Blossomtime_828



Series: 殘花 [3]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: 3355, M/M, RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomtime_828/pseuds/Blossomtime_828
Summary: *cp：3355*私設花吐症*請勿上升真人，謝謝墨希
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Kim Jibeom
Series: 殘花 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200476





	仲日

**Author's Note:**

> *cp：3355
> 
> *私設花吐症
> 
> *請勿上升真人，謝謝
> 
> 墨希

洪周燦醒來的時候，已經躺在宿舍柔軟的床上，身上的被子好好的蓋著，天色似乎已經暗了不少，房內沒有其他人，燈光也關閉著，唯一的光源是沒有完全闔上的房門透出來的客廳光源。

他從床上坐起，拿出手機在黑暗中開啟螢幕，刺眼的白光立刻驅散了一小片黑暗，已經是晚上八點了，他最後的記憶是和金知範一起在漢江邊，隱約有點印象金知範把他一路背回宿舍的過程，那是他大概是處於半夢半醒的狀態。

金知範的肩膀比他想像中的再寬一些，背著他的時候還一邊嘀咕著他有多重之類的抱怨，但還是老實的把洪周燦背回宿舍了。

他隱約還記得金知範似乎說了什麼話，在腦海裡摸索了一陣子才又想起來。

那是金知範背著他已經走到了宿舍門前，金知範一邊按著密碼鎖，一邊自言自語似的說道。

「我們約定好Golden Child要一起100年的，不過你不用擔心，就算你……真的不在了，我也會幫你走完剩下的每一年。」按完密碼後門已經打開了，金知範站在門前頓了一會又開口道，「我更希望我們可以一起走完。」

想起當時的景象，洪周燦不禁悲傷的笑了笑，突然又是一陣不適的乾嘔，一落花苞散落在床上，花苞的外型稍微有些改變，已經微微的預備綻放了，透出裡頭黃色的花瓣，看著花朵逐漸邁向綻放的一天，他知道他的時間也越來越短了，透過手機的微光，他仔細打量著花朵，然後嘗試著在網路上搜尋那朵花的特徵，他很好奇為什麼會是這樣的花。

網頁很有效率的馬上跳出他想知道的資訊，這是一種叫做小豆蔻的花朵，看了簡單的資料，還寫著這是種上等的香料，他不禁想起心中那人，確實彌足珍貴，像是上等香料一般清香。

他又搜尋了小豆蔻的花語，花語寫著奉獻，洪周燦想想又覺得特別適合，自己已經把生命奉獻給這樣的花朵了，奉獻在這裡顯得特別準確。

跳出網頁，繼續看著搜索引擎上給出的結果，突然有篇文章引著他的注意力，是叫做生日花的總表，他第一次知道有生日花這樣的東西，好奇驅使下便點開了閱覽，赫然發現小豆蔻正是他心中那人的生日花。

「難怪會是這樣的花嗎？」洪周燦苦笑著自言自語，確實是和他心中那人配得上的花，一樣的高貴、一樣的熱忱。

此時房間的燈光突然被點亮了，金東炫推開房門走了進來，看見洪周燦醒著顯得有些訝異。

「你醒了啊？要吃飯嗎？」金東炫問道，自然的靠近洪周燦，然後把手貼在對方額頭上，他看見床舖上有著微微綻放的花苞。

「不用了，我不餓。」洪周燦下意識的在金東炫靠近的時候把手機螢幕一關放到自己身旁，他所查詢的東西是不能夠讓別人看到的。

「你在看什麼？」金東炫裝作若無其事的問道，一邊在大烈的床上翻找著什麼，其實他過來是有其他事情需要完成，但洪周燦的舉動引起了他的注意。

「沒什麼，剛睡醒在看時間而已。」洪周燦一邊伸著懶腰撒謊道。

「哦，你知道大烈哥的手機放在哪裡嗎？」金東炫問，一邊小心的觀察洪周燦的反應，「他叫我幫他拿手機過去。」

「大烈哥的手機？」洪周燦起身走到靠著牆壁的矮櫃旁，拿起一支正連接著充電線的手機，他順勢把充電線拔下接上自己的手機，再把大烈的手機交給金東炫。

「謝啦，你好好休息吧。」金東炫接過手機便離開房間了。

洪周燦小心的鬆了一口氣，他雖然剛醒，但還是很睏，於是他決定先洗個澡，今天在外頭行走了蠻長的距離，肯定沾染上不少灰塵，所以他便拿著衣服前往浴室。

就在洪周燦剛踏入浴室，金東炫便悄悄的溜進房間，他知道洪周燦洗澡很快速，所以他也必須手腳麻利一些。

熟門熟路的走到矮櫃旁，拿起洪周燦的手機打開螢幕。

洪周燦不想說是為了保護那個人，不要讓那個人承擔罪惡感，但是金東炫並不這麼認為，洪周燦是他最好的朋友，他承認自己是自私的，他不希望命運就這麼帶走洪周燦，所以他什麼方法都要試，就算他最後仍然救不了洪周燦，他也不希望洪周燦就這麼白白的死去，他一定要把那樣的心意傳達給那人知道。

「抱歉了，周燦啊。」金東炫低聲的自言自語道，他覺得手機裡一定有那人的線索，所以他必須這麼做，他點開了洪周燦最近的使用紀錄，馬上找到了剛剛的搜尋頁面，歷史紀錄裡洪周燦剛剛搜尋的所有網站安靜的躺在那。

金東炫一條一條點開，網站裡頭附上的照片和洪周燦床舖上那些花朵如出一轍，當他看見生日花的網站後他震驚的說不出話，他不知道自己的想法是不是真的，但若是事實，他一瞬間打退堂鼓，他不知道他還有沒有勇氣傳達洪周燦的心意。

得到了資訊後金東炫馬上離開洪周燦的房間，對他來說今晚又是一個難以入眠的夜晚，他滿腦子都是從洪周燦手機裡得到的資訊，他覺得他的想法八九不離十，原本他以為自己會毫不猶豫的把洪周燦的心意傳達出去，但當他看見那些網站之後他不確定他該不該這麼做了。

因為那樣糾結的情緒讓金東炫一夜無眠，凌晨十分又為了商演而起床前往美容室化妝，化妝師一邊抱怨著他的黑眼圈，一邊給他塗上一層厚重的遮瑕膏，他的心思並不在妝容上，他想了一整晚，最後決定找洪周燦談談。

待他妝容準備妥當後，他喊了洪周燦出了美容室的大門，兩人站在寒冷的室外，因為這件事不方便讓其他人知道，他只好叫洪周燦出來了，美容室裡一些成員們好奇的張望著，但隨即繼續做著他們自己的事。

「怎麼了，為什麼不能在裡面說？外面好冷啊——」洪周燦搓著手說道。

金東炫直視著他，彷彿完全感受不到氣溫的寒冷。

「周燦啊，你老實回答我的問題。」金東炫的語氣很堅定，但並不是強迫，甚至有點渴求，他深深吸了一口冷冽的空氣，才繼續開口說道，「那個人是知範對吧？」

洪周燦聽見金東炫吐出的那個名字愣在原地，瞪大雙眼看著金東炫。

「你看了我的手機？」洪周燦過了半晌才緩慢的問道。

「對不起我確實看了，我不想要周燦死掉，所以我想找到那個人，然後把所有事告訴他。」金東炫嘆了一口氣說道，洪周燦沒有正面回答他，但是那反應已經說明了一切。

「不要告訴任何人，拜託。」洪周燦近乎懇求的說道。

「我本來打算說的。」金東炫深吸了一口氣，又深深嘆了一口氣，「但我現在真的不知道我該不該說了。」

金東炫以為是哪個女人，從來沒想過會是那麼親近的朋友，而且不是什麼女人，是金知範，如果說了或許金知範會帶著對洪周燦的愧疚一輩子，如果是女人還好說，但是偏偏今天洪周燦心裡的那人是金知範。

「你救援不了我的，東炫。」洪周燦一字一句認真的說著，好幾次因為滿溢在嘴裡的花瓣而停頓，但他還是努力的想把話語傳達給金東炫，「但是如果你不說，你就是救了知範的一生。」

「我是注定會死的人，比起我，請多考慮還活著的知範吧。」

金東炫看著洪周燦，知道真相後他好希望自己不要知道，兩個人的人生抉擇在他的手上，過去幾個人相處的歡樂回憶此時在他的腦袋裡翻騰，那樣的回憶注定會少一個人。

在知道一切後他不只只能永遠為洪周燦守住這個秘密，還得背負著自己無能為力的痛苦，永遠都不能把他最好的朋友的心意傳達出去，金知範不是個健忘的人，若是知道洪周燦的死和自己有關，他不會放過自己的。

洪周燦在他眼前咳著花瓣，扶著牆勉強得站著，金東炫做好了決定，雖然這個決定並不是他所願意的，他上前扶著洪周燦，輕輕拍著洪周燦的背，安撫激動的情緒，只要情緒有太大的起伏，洪周燦花吐的症狀就會越發明顯，今天的花朵已經可以明顯的看見裡頭黃色的部分了，直到完全綻放只剩下兩天的時間，洪周燦生命倒數的最後兩天。

「不要告訴他，不要告訴任何人，拜託你了，東炫。」艱難的開口說道，洪周燦顯得很著急，但是他已經太虛弱了，說起話來甚至有些無力。

「我不會告訴知範，也不會告訴任何人。」金東炫疲倦的說道，「不要擔心。」

「謝謝你，東炫。」洪周燦虛弱的笑了笑說道。

「你就算走了，我也不會忘記你。」金東炫攙扶著洪周燦走回去，低著頭掩蓋臉上的表情，「你是我最好的朋友，知道了嗎？」

「我知道——」洪周燦笑著，花吐的症狀已經緩和了許多，「你也是，我最好的朋友，我不會忘記你。」

*TBC


End file.
